Tales of Sinnoh, Diamond version
by haruiro
Summary: [InGame script] Relive the game with the story version of the game Pokemon Diamond with the exact dialogues from the game! Oc's POV.
1. Chapter START!

**Chapter 0: When you end up on a Pokemon journey while trying to find shiny Pokemons?**

 _Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detection. The rumored GYARADOS failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team._

 _That concludes our special report "Search for the red GYARADOS!"_

7:30AM

I close my TV and walk downstairs. _A red Gyarados?_ How rare could THAT be? The sudden appearance of oddly colored pokemon has baffled so many scientists...man I wish I could see one (or maybe even catch one). Okay no that would be pushing my luck, seeing one is enough for me.

"Haru! Barry came calling for you a little while ago! I don't know what it was about but he said it was an emergency" my mom says as she turns her head from the TV (probably watching the same show as I was watching earlier)

"Alright, thanks mom" I say as I grab a piece of jam filled sandwich and walk out the door.

"One more thing" my mom says, "Don't go onto the tall grass, wild pokemon might attack you. It'd be okay if you had your own pokemon but you don't so…."

"Yes, yes I got it. I'm off!" I say as I hurriedly run out of the house before she says anything else and keeps me in for the whole day.

One thing I really like about Twinleaf town is the fact that we have a lake right in front of our house. At night, sometimes, the water would glow and a strange sense of peace and harmony would fill the air. I remember swimming in the lake when I was younger and it was so refreshing! I greet our neighbour and walks away hurriedly (as I didn't want to be held up any longer) as he mumbles something about today's technology.

As Barry's house come into sight, I can't help but grin a little. Barry had been with me since we were little babies and our moms were best friends. We've been on so many adventures together and I bet today will be the start of another one. I wonder if he watched the special report earlier.. I can't wait to talk about it with him.

As I open the door, it suddenly slams right into my face and I bump right into a blonde haired boy.

*THUD*

"What was THAT about?" he says as he looks up. "Oh hey Haru! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it okay? I'll fine you 1M for every minute you're late!" he says as he hurriedly runs away. Not for long, though, after about 5 steps he makes a quick 180 and rushes back into his house.

"Oh geez! I forgot something!" he says before disappearing into the house, leaving his front door wide open.

 _Good ol' Barry_ I thought as I walk into the house myself. He never ceases to surprise me.

"Good morning ma'am! " I say as I greet Barry's mom.

"Good morning Haru!" She replies "Are you looking for Barry? He was gone for a second but came rushing right back home. He can't sit still that boy, I wonder who he takes after?" She continues as she's eating her breakfast.

"Haha I wonder…" I reply as I go upstairs. _Not you ma'am that's for sure._ Barry's mom was always so calm and gently, quite the opposite to her son. I've never really had the chance to see his dad as he often goes on trips but I bet he's more similar to Barry.

Upon entering his room, I see him shuffling in one of his drawers.

"Oh hey! He says as he notices my presence, "We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10M fine if you're late!"

That being said, he sprints right out of his house and disappears from my sight. _Wow_ at least he could've waited for me. Oh well, there's no rush , I'll just meet him there.

I walk down the stairs I had just climbed literally 5 seconds ago ( _damn you Barry)_ , thanks the mom and leave the house.

A few minutes later, route 201 comes into view and so does Barry. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot, his impatience is already overflowing and I hurriedly walk up to him.

"Hey, Barry!" I greeted

"Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right?

"Uhh which one?" I asked, though I was pretty sure we were talking about the same one.

"You know, "Search for the red GYARADOS! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokemon in a lake! ""

 _Yep that's the one alright_ "Yeah! I saw that" I replied

"That show got me to thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a Pokemon like that in it,too! So that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find a Pokemon like that!" He said as his eyes start to shine. That's usually when Barry's mind is already out of this world and nobody can stop him from going on his adventure. That's what I liked about Barry, to be frank, he's not afraid to dream big.

"I bet! Let's go find out then!" I reply, as excited as he is

"Alright! Let's move! Hustle up!"

We both walk towards Verity Lakefront as the gentle breeze blows. The weather is couldn't be any more perfect for a brand new exciting adventure. After a while, a sign comes to view and the words "Lake Verity Ahead, The lake of Emotions" are written on it. I've never known why it was the lake of emotions but it does make me feel a little emotional everytime I see it. We walk into the place as an old man and another young boy comes into view.

"What's going on…?" Barry asks me

"Beats me" I reply.

The old man and his grandson (?) didn't seem to notice us as they were too focused on whatever they were doing.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" the young boy exclaims.

"Hmm, is that so. Something appears to be different than it was before, but…Fine! Its enough that we have seen the lake" he replies. "Lucas, we're leaving"

 _Ahh so the young boy's name it Lucas_ _and the old man is a professor..._

"Professor you've been gone for 4 years now, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?" Lucas asks

"Hmm...there is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies. " He replies.

 _Studies? Rare pokemon?_ Woah, seems like they're some kind of scientists.

As the duo walks towards us, I walk aside to let them pass but Barry just stood there, lost in thoughts.

"Excuse me, Let us pass, please" the professor asks.

"Barry! Move! You're blocking their way" I say as I hurriedly grab one of his arms to move him.

He hesitantly moves aside and the two walk out of the lake area.

"What was that about? These two...HUH? Haru! Let's check this out!" Barry says as he notices something in the grass where the two were before.

"What is it? Actually, whatever it is, we can't go into the grass. Mom said there'd be wild pokemon that could attack us, remember?" I reply

"Hmm? Don't worry, don't worry, he says nonchalantly while waving his hand, "We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokemon to come out."

I hesitantly follow him into the tall grass and an old, brown briefcase comes into view.

"It's….a briefcase?" Barry says, disappointed. "Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it?" he asks

"Well we give it back" I said, stating the obvious.

"We can try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor….WAHH!

We were cut short as two Starly come out of nowhere and starts attacking us.

"Po-Pokemon?!" Barry screams, surprised.

"What's going on?" I scream, as surprised as he is.

In the midst of the chaos, the briefcase Barry was holding onto, snaps open, revealing three pokeballs inside.

"Look! These are Pokeballs! Let's battle using those!" Barry exclaims, excitedly.

"Why do I have the feeling that you knew this was going to happen, Barry?" I ask suspiciously.

He probably knew who the professor was and did it deliberately just to get a chance to fight using the pokemons, and I fell right for it.

"Ehh, anyways, Which one do you want Haru? "

"Which one…? GAHH no time to think!" I cry out as I randomly grab one of the pokeballs and throw it .

The ball snaps open revealing a cute chimchar, all excited to battle. _Which move should I tell him to perform?_ I ponder as I recall that all starter pokemons know very little moves and the most basic one was either scratch or Leer.

"Chimchar use scratch!" I shout nervously, hoping that the pokemon knew what I meant. The monkey leaps towards the Starly and scratches him with it's nails, making it unstable. As the Starly struggles to regain its balance, it growls and chimchar and I are forced to cover our ears from the horrendous noise. Before it has the chance to attack another time, I hurriedly tell chimchar to use scratch one more time and he does, bringing down the Starly that messed up my hair. _Take that, you bird._ I look at Barry and he also seemed to have somewhat chased away the other starly and he turns to me.

"Fwaaaah! Your chimchar totally rocked!" He exclaims, happily. "But my piplup was way tougher than yours!"

"Well geez thanks for nothing!" I reply, as happy as he is after winning my first pokemon battle ever.

Our brief moment of victory was cut short as we realised that the pokemon we used weren't ours.

But since we had to use them to defend ourselves, they won't mind, will they?

Just as we had those thoughts, Lucas comes rushing towards us and an expression of relief forms on his face as he notices the briefcase Barry was holding.

"Whew! You found the briefcase?" he says "The professor would've gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here" he explains, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Barry hands him the briefcase and he opens to checks the content. His expression changes as he sees the missing pokeballs.

"Uh oh…" I whisper to Barry as Lucas glares at us.

"Did you guys….Did you use these Pokemon?!" he asks

"Umm well there was a good reason behind our acts…" I say, trying to justify our action

"Oh man….how am I gonna explain this to the professor?" He sighs, not hearing what I've just said "Anyhow, this briefcase is the professor's, so I'll take it, ok?"

That being said, he walks out of Verity Lakefront and disappears onto route 201.

"What was that about?" Barry asks, as confused as I am.

"Don't ask me, I don't know the lad." I reply

"Oh well. Let's just get out of here. My pokemon got hurt from that battle"

"Yeah, if we get attacked by another pokemon, we might be in trouble" I say as I try not to picture the consequences that might happen.

We both walk out of the lakefront and stride along route 201 to the evening breeze. Today had been an eventful day, even though we didn't see any odd colored pokemon, we still made quite the achievement. As our houses come into view, Barry suddenly stops.

"You go ahead. I know we have to go return these Pokemon, they're not ours." he says sadly. "But I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy…" He sighs as he looks at his piplup's pokeball.

Just at that moment, the professor and Lucas walk come into view, as if they were waiting for us.

"Hey, it's those people! Is that old guy staring at us?" He asks suspiciously.

"I don't know what he wants but he sure is staring intensely" I reply, a little suspicious myself.

"Hmm…" The professor says as he walks towards us. "I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokemon?" he asks.

"Y-yeah, we didn't have a choice" I reply, a little nervous.

"Let me see them please"

I hand over my pokeball and nudge Barry's arm who, hesitantly, does the same.

"hmm...Chimchar and Piplup...hmmm…"

"What is he doing?" I whisper to Barry

"I see...that's how it is…" The professor exclaims before Barry could respond to my question."Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!" He says and hurries back into Twinleaf town.

"Uh...yeah, of course!" Lucas replies, a little confused. "Professor, wait for me!" he shouts as he turns towards us.

"You should visit us at our lab later" He says, unsure of himself. "I think. We'll be seeing you!" he waves and runs back into Twinleaf town.

"What was all that craziness about?" Barry says, all baffled by the unusual turn of events.

"I certainly wouldn't know, but it does sound pretty interesting is you ask me!" I reply.

"That's true but, I mean, if he was angry, he could've just yelled at us, or whatever...and didn't he want their Pokemon back?" He asks, puzzled.

"Err, I really am as lost as you are buddy." I assure him

"Oh well. Haru, we should go home too…"

"Yep. Let's."

Back at home, I excitedly explain everything that happened today to mom as she prepares some soda. The adventure we were supposed to go on, the conversation between the professor and Lucas, the surprise attack by the Starly, my first pokemon battle and the conversation between the professor and us.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to you." She says, after a while. "Am I ever glad that both you and Barry are unharmed" she sighs in relief.

"Yeah, same here mom"

"The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem town. I'be heard that he is well known for his studies on Pokemons. I heard he's also quite intimidating…"

"Yeah he is, alright…" I say as I recall the way he glared at us.

"Haru, I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town."

"What? But he's so scary…."

"You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokemon."

"But…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure he will understand, plus, going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right?" she adds.

"Wow mom you sure know how to convince people." I reply

After getting a good night of sleep, I rush to Barry's house the next morning to tell him what we had to do.

However, he is nowhere to be found, So I decide to head to the professor's lab first.

On route 201, I encounter another Starly, but this time, I know what to do. My chimchar easily defeats it within 2-3 moves and I move on. I come across a sign giving tips for new trainers, telling us to talk to everyone we meet. _Well that's different from the "don't talk to strangers" rule we've always had when we were younger…_

Upon arriving at the professor's lab in Sandgem Town, I meet up with Lucas who was waiting for me right in front of the lab.

"Hi! I've been waiting for you! Please come with me, the prof's waiting to see you" he greets

"Sure thing" I reply

"See this? It's our lab." He says, gesturing the building. " We'll just go in and...OOF

As soon as he opens the door, Barry rushes out, running right into poor Lucas.

*THUD*

"What the...oh! It's you Haru!" he exclaims "that old guy isn't as scary as he looks you know! Anyways, it doesn't matter Haru. I'm outta here, see you later!" he shouts as he runs away.

"What...was that?" Lucas mumbles as he struggles to get up.

"Good ol' Barry" I reply, lending him a hand

"Thanks. Your friend always seems to be in such a rush. Anyways… let's go in."

Upon entering the lab, many bookshelves can be seen and scientists are busy shuffling around left and right. In the middle of the lab, Professor Rowan is seen standing there, as if waiting for us.

"Finally, you've come. Haru was it?" he asks

"Yep"

"Let me see your pokemon again."

I take out chimchar's pokeball and hand it over to him. He inspects it for a while and hands it back to me.

"This pokemon seems to be rather happy. Alrighty then! I'll give that chimchar to you as a gift!" he exclaims.

"Really? Thank you so much professor Rowan!" I say joyfully.

"You friend Barry told me what happened at the lake yesterday. I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first time." he continued. "From what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that pokemon, though it is still young. That is why I would like to entrust you with Chimchar"

"Yes! I will take good care of it thank you so much!"

"Boy am I glad you're kind towards Pokemons" Lucas says "if you weren't, well….I don't even want to think about it."

"Haha! No worries there, I love them!" I reassured the lad.

"Er-hem! Let's move on to the main topic." Professor Rowan continued. "There is something I want you to do for me."

The professor then proceeded to tell me about himself, he's a professor who studies pokemons. He wants me to discover the different kinds of pokemon that live in the Sinnoh region and to do so, I have to collect various data using my pokedex. He then handed me a pokedex and told me that I was to go on a journey throughout all of Sinnoh and collect the data to be analysed.

"Now go! Haru, your grand adventure begins right now!" He said, full of enthusiasm.

"Yes! Thanks again professor, you too Lucas!"

"Since the professor also gave me a pokedex, that makes us comrades working toward the same goal. I'll teach you stuff later okay? Lucas adds, just as excited as I am.

"Sure thing! Have a great day professor!" I waved as I exited the lab, full of excitement.

After we exited the lab, Lucas showed me the pokemon center, the building with the red roof. We he then proceeded to show me the pokemart, the building with the blue roof. He then told me that I should go back to Twinleaf town and let my family know about my current situation. After healing up at the pokemon center thanks to nurse joy (who changed hairstyle and became prettier), I head back to route 201 and reach Twinleaf Town before noon thanks to the shortcut that a random guy showed me earlier.

"I see. So professor Rowan asked you to do something that big...Okay dear! Go for it! Your mom's got your back" Mom said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks mom! I'll take good care of myself!"I replied

"Oh, I know, I've got something that you'll find useful." she said, handing me a journal."Gee,a journey full of adventure... I envy you kiddo. Plus, you're not alone, you've got your pokemon with you. I wish I could go instead!"

"Aww you could always come with me" I said, jokingly

"I'm just joking, dear!" she replied, apparently not knowing I was also joking earlier. "Yup, I'll be alright by myself, so you go and enjoy your adventure! It'll make your mom happy too. But you have to promise to come back sometimes okay?"

"Sure thing." I reassured her.

Just at this moment, Barry's mom comes in with a worried expression on her face.

"Excuse me, is my little Barry here? She asks.

"Oh? No...he's not" mom replies

"Oh...then he must've left already" she sadly says. "What to do...that boy shouted about going on an adventure, then he bolted. I at least wanted him to take this…"

"Not to worry, Haru will deliver it to him" mom said reassuringly.

"Won't you Haru?" she looked at me

"Of course I will ma'am don't worry about it." I answered.

"My boy is probably headed to Jubilife city...please take that to my Barry."

She then handed my a parcel, which I put in my bag and left. It was getting pretty late so I headed to my room and rested until the next morning. And that is how my journey to explore Sinnoh, where I will befriend many trainers and pokemons and also have countless battles with others, started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: En route for the first badge!**

 _~May 19th: Started from Twinleaf Town. Rested comfortably at home._

After eating breakfast and bidding everyone farewell, I headed back onto route 201, where I encountered a lot of pokemon through the patches of grass and trained with Chimchar. Amongst them, were Bidoof (the ugly beaver) and Starly (I even caught one of those).Upon arriving at Sandgem town, I went by the pokemon center and headed straight onto route 202 where Lucas was waiting for me.

"And that's how it's done." he said after successfully catching a Bidoof

"Yeah? You struggled a little bit there" I replied

"Actually, I should've lowered the target's HP some more...oh well. Here, I'll give you 5 pokeballs to get you started"he said, handing me the pokeballs

"Really? Thanks!" I cheerfully replied, taking the pokeballs.

"If you have lots of pokemon, you'll be able to travel further. That way, you'll have a better shot at meeting more Pokemon." Lucas explained

"Okay, I'll give it a shot! Thanks again!"

He then left in a hurry. Shortly after, I came face to face with another trainer who challenged me with his Starly. After beating a few of them (one even running away yelling "Too strong! Too strong!" and passing through countless patches of grass, I arrived at Jubilife city. The place was very different from my hometown. It had paved roads, buildings everywhere and even a sign show its map! The city was at least four times bigger than Twinleaf Town. Upon arriving, Lucas, who got there earlier, greeted me and told me that Barry went to the trainer's school, so after healing up, that is where I headed.

The trainer's school looked like an ordinary school, except there for the pokeball sign engraved on top the door. In front of, there was a sign with words engraved on it.

 _Trainer's School_

 _The First Step for Trainers!_

"...that's got to be the place where Barry is. It sounds just like what he'd like alright"

Inside the building was a busy classroom with lots of students, some writing essays, reading, and chatting. In front of the class stood a big blackboard with topics about pokemon and in front of that board was Barry, staring at it intently.

"Hey Barry" I called out

"Oh hey Haru! Did you come to study too? I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard" He said confidently. "After all, it's a trainer's job to avoid having their precious Pokemon hurt in a battle, right?"

"Haha I guess you're right."

"So, Haru, what brings you?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Here" I said, handing him the parcel that his mom gave me.

"So… What is this? Score! It's a Town Map!" He exclaimed happily.

"Isn't that great? You can now travel without fearing getting lost!" I said.

"Huh? Why are there two in here?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, I guess your mom wanted to make sure you didn't get lost…" I replied, as puzzled as he is.

"Here, you take one" he said, handing me one of the copies.

"Are you sure? Thanks a lot Barry" I said, gratefully accepting his gift.

"Well, according to the Town Map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next."

"Why would you want to go there?" I asked

"There's a gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the pokemon I just caught." he explained. "Well, I'm on the road to becoming the best pokemon trainer out there. See you then!"

That being said, he put the Town Map back in his bag and dashed right out of the place. _Typical Barry._ After exiting the Trainer's school, a man in a purple suit approached me and said something about Poketch, a Pokemon watch.

"You see, I'm conducting a promotional campaign and am handing out free Poketch! There are three clowns in this city and if you can find them...I will gift you a Poketch!" he exclaimed.

After running around for a good hour and answering questions about Pokemon, I gathered all three coupons and got myself a free Poketch. The watch was pretty impressive, to say the least. Aside from showing the time, it could calculate, count my steps and even show my Pokemon team.

After meeting up with Barry, I decided that I was also going to challenge the Pokemon gyms and eventually (even though it sounds quite impossible) fight the SInnoh champion, Cynthia. I've always admired her, as she was able to easily and gracefully take down her opponents in every single battle. With my mind made up, I head onto route 204, and towards the first stop where I'll battle a gym Leader: Oreburgh city.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapt 3, When the Coal Badge requires you to explore the mines**

Route 202 was full of grass and eager trainer, just waiting to bump into new trainers and challenge them. After a long and tiring walk through the road, I found myself at the entrance of a mysterious cave. The sign in front of it said "Ravaged Path" and it kind of gave me the chills but I decided to go in anyways. Moreover, I had acquired two new pokemons (a magikarp and a Budew) so they can keep me company. After walking in, I noticed many rocks blocking my way and no matter how hard I hit them, they wouldn't budge.

"How am I going to get to Oreburgh city if I can't even get past this tunnel?" I cry out in frustration.

Then I remembered that on the map Barry gave me, Oreburgh city was to the west of Jubilife City. Sighing, I return to the city annoyed that I had done all the walk for nothing and heal up. I then head towards west only to come face to face once again with Barry.

"Hello again, Barry" I greet

"Hey! Haru! Tell me you got a little tougher!"

"Uhh well I'm not too sure about that..what about you?" I reply, surprised

"Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! Come on! Let's battle it out!"

He then challenges me to a duel, to which I accept. He used two pokemons and, thanks to the trainers and wild pokemon I had to fight on my way to the cave, I was able to win after a close battle.

"Hehe! It's my win!" I chime after defeating Barry

"Waah! What do you mean you won?" He pouted

"Well I did beat you" I replied

"Well that's it! That's the last time I'll ever lose! I'm going to be the world's toughest trainer and you know it!" he declares

"Heh, I don't plan on losing at that either!" I reply

"The first thing to do is to take on the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym!"

"Okay, see you there!"

With that being said, Barry once again runs off to heal his pokemon. With my resolve strengthened once again, I walk towards route 203.

The road towards Oreburgh city was twice as long and tiring as route 202. Countless people wanted to test their skills against passing trainers and endless patches of grass were in the way. Upon successfully reaching the cave connecting route 203 to Oreburgh city, I noticed that the sun had already set. I then hastily make my way towards the city where I will heal up and rest.

Oreburgh city, unlike Jubilife city, didn't looks as modern and lively but it did give off a heartwarming feeling. I was greeted by a boy in blue cap, who offered to show me where the Gym was. The gym was a big building and certainly stood out from the grey-ish colored houses that composed of most houses in the city. In front of it stood a confused Barry.

"Hey Barry, what's wrong?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Haru! You finally got here? You're slow as always." he replied

"Well excuse me for wanting to train my pokemons" I retort

"Anyways, the gym leader's long gone now. He said he had to go to...uh… Oh, yeah, to the Oreburgh Mine!"

"Oh...really?"

"I got my badge already, so it's no big deal to me but…"

"No it's fine I'll go look for him" I sighed.

"Well then, good luck"

After getting enough rest andstopping by the pokemon center, I head for the Oreburgh Mine in hopes of finding the Gym Leader.

One can hardly miss the Oreburgh Mine as the railroads are taller than most of the buildings in the city and it is very noisy because of all the workers there. Machokes could be seen helping out and I was amazed by the friendship between human and pokemon. They worked together as a team and were very effective on their tasks. I walk past the railroad and take walk down into the underground. The slope leads deep down, where many wild zubats nest and on the very bottom stands a gate. I walk through the gate and being to wander around, occasionally bumping into wild Zubats (and defeating them as they were being quite unfriendly) and battle quite a few workers, thanks to which chimchar finally evolved to Monferno. After walking around and exploring every corner of the mine, Monferno and my other pokemons became more and more exhausted. I picked up a few items such as potions and repels, however, Roark was nowhere to be seen. Tired I go back to the pokemon center to heal up and decide to check the gym once more.

"Huh? It's open" I voice, surprised that the doors let me in.

Inside the gym were platforms with stairs leading to the Gym leader. There was, however another path where two youngsters eager to battle stood. Feeling sorry for walking past them, I decided to take them on. Budew did a great job with absorb as Rock type pokemons didn't fare too well against grass and I made made way to the gym leader quite easily as I braced myself for the last battle.

"Howdy!" Roark greeted. "I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see you potential as a Trainer, and I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you!"

 _Oh, I'll show you toughness_ ,I thought as the battle took a start. Though Roark's Geodude, Onix and Cranidos did prove to be quite a challenge, I did manage to beat him despite his constant use of potions. With Budew's absorb, these three pokemons went down without a hitch.

"Yess!" I joyfully shout as I take the win.

"This is embarrassing…" Roark says as he scratches his head. "I went and lost to a Trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge…"

"Hmm so THAT's what the lad meant when he said they'd look down on you…" I mumbled, offended.

"Pardon?"

"Nope, nothing! I'm sorry about your loss" I blurt out, shocked that he heard my inner thoughts earlier.

"Oh well. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is. According to Pokemon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge since you've beaten me, the Leader. Here's your official Pokemon League Coal Badge" he says as he hands me a small round badge. I store it in my case, thank the Gym Leader and walk out of the gym, happy that I've won my first battle against a Gym Leader.

 _Wait till mom hears about that hehe she'll be quite surprised_ I chime pensively as I heal up at the pokemon center. My next stop, according to the map was Eterna City. I had heard many things about it and was eager to explore it so I pack up as soon as possible and head for route 207. Unfortunately, my excitement was cut short as the only route to Eterna city required a bicycle to pass it and I wasn't lucky enough to get one. Disappointed, I make my way back to Oreburgh and back into the Oreburgh gate. Just as I was about to enter the cave, Barry comes running into me.

*THUD*

"Ouch...what was that?" I cry as I hold my knees in pain.

"Whoops! Haru! You got the Gym Badge, huh?" Barry says, excitedly

"Yeah… "

"Eterna City is the next place with a Gym that gives away Badges, right?"

"I think so…"

"So yeah, I went to Route 207, but you can't go there without a Bicycle."

"Mhmm I noticed too"

"But I made my team battle and toughened them up, so it wasn't a waste."

"Haha, same here!"

"So, I'm going back to Jubilife City. NExt stop, the Eterna Gym Badge!" He chimed, as excited as ever. "Ten seconds before I dash!"

"Huh? What? W-wait-"

"Ten...Nine, Bah! Who's got time to count?!" he yells as he runs off inside the gate and disappears.

"Ehh.. there he goes again…" I sigh as I walk into the gate myself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Of Team Galactic Grunts and Flowers**

By the time Jubilife city comes into view, my feet felt as sluggish as ever and my body was getting heavier by the second. I've had enough walking for a day and really wished I had a bicycle to make things less tiring. If I wanted to get to Eterna city, then the only way there (not counting route 207) would be to pass through the Ravaged path. Making my way back to route 204, I notice a small crown near the exit of the Town. Upon closer watch, I realise that Lucas and professor Rowan were part of it, along with two other individual all wearing the same blue and white shirt and having the same blue hair.

"Ah, Haru. Impeccable timing as always" the professor says as he notices me.

"Good evening professor, what's wrong?" I ask

"These miscreants are babbling utter nonsense that I just can't stomach" he replies in disdain. "Show them some manners, if you will"

"Eh?" I blurt out, confused

"Oh, professor Pokemon, must you be so difficult?" said one of the men "we are approaching you strictly as businessmen."

"All you must do is provide us with all your research findings" added the other. "In return, we'll refrain from causing massive damage to your assistant."

"W-wait _massive damage?_ " I asked, shocked.

"Haru! Join me and battle these guys!" Lucas turned to me

"Yeah, okay they seems like trouble" I replied, taking out my Monferno's pokeball

The two people weren't much trouble as their Zubat and Wurmple proved to be no match to Monferno and Lucas' Turtwig. After a short battle, the two of them ran out of Pokemon and started making their way towards the exit,

"You leave us no option. We will retreat for now." said one

"Because Team Galactic is benevolent to all we shall leave" added the other

"That lot...they called themselves Team Galactic" professor Rowan mumbled.

"What do they do?" I asked

"When Pokemon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy...However, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be trying to use that power for something…" he said, pensive.

"I see…"

"Anyways, Haru, well done! You battle quite capably" the professor commented.

"Thank you professor"

"Haru, did you know about this?" Lucas asked

"No, I had no idea."

"The professor studies about the evolution of Pokemon too, and according to his research, 90% of all Pokemon are somehow tied to evolution!"

"So that's why they were after you…"

"Anyways, we have things to take care of so we'll see you later!"

The duo then left and a strange man wearing a blue jumpsuit came to me.

"Oh, that was very good! Nicely done! Truly excellent!" he exclaimed.

"E-excuse me who might you be?" I asked, confused

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I'm from Jubilife TV! And I'd like you to have something for letting me see that smashing battle!" he chimed, handing me a fashion case.

"A fashion case?" I ask, puzzled.

"With it, you can dress up your Pokemon and watch their appeal grow! Please visit us at the TV station for prizes and contest!" he said before walking away.

 _Contests huh. Guess I'll check it out later._ I make my way to the cave I saw earlier and, with the HM I obtained near Oreburgh city, I smash the rocks away and clear a path to the exit. The sky is now full of stars and the moon was shining brightly. The gentle evening breeze blows as I keep walking through all the trainers who were surprisingly still looking for battles. After a while, the scent of of honey tickles my nose and Floaroma town enters my sight. Although I had only seen the town in pictures and books, the view was still stunning. Patches of flowers, with various color ranging from pink to blue can be seen everywhere. In contrast to the presence of flowers, only 3-4 buildings were present. Apart from the Pokemon Center and the Pokemart, there was a flower shop and three small houses.

After finishing my usual business at the Pokemon center, I head for the Floaroma Meadow, the place I've yearned to visit ever since I was a child. After passing through the small opening, I enter a big meadow filled with flowers as far as the eye met. However, my contentment was cut short as I heard loud voices coming from the right. I turn my head and two Galactic grunts stood there, cornering a poor old man.

"Enough arguing! Hand over that sweet Honey!" shouted one

"Do as we say! Team Galactic will have that Honey!" Added the other

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted in anger

"Hey! This kid is a witness! What'll we do?"

"We don't need the brat running off for help…"

"Huh? Me? Run away? Aren't you funny now." I taunted

"Heh. We'll just ensure that the brat stays quiet then!"

One of the grunts then released his wurmple and I pulled out my Monferno. I notice that they weren't very experienced in battles as they didn't really coordinate their combos. After defeating him and his colleague easily, they run off hastily, leaving behind some sort of key. I put it in my pockets and bid the old man farewell. I then go back to Floaroma and head onto route 205, only to be greeted by a young girl.

"Help!Help!" she cried out running towards me

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Please, can you get my papa for me? He works at the Valley Windworks. But the are people dressed like spacemen are mean and won't let me in…" She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. stay right here, I'll go take a look."

After a few steps, the identity of the "spacemen" she was talking about became rather obvious. In fact, on the other side of the bridge stood two Team Galactic Grunts, blocking the path to any passerby.

"We are Team Galactic and we're conducting research in Eterna forest!" said one, stopping me.

"Our research involves catching Pokemon in the flowery meadows of Floaroma Town. We are also using the energy of the Valley Windworks for something. But that is of no concern to you!"

What a pain. I could take them on right now but I need to go look for that girl's father in the Valley Windworks. Large windmills stood in front of a big building guarded by one of team Galactic's members. After taking him down (in a pokemon battle, of course), I head inside using the key I got earlier and start searching for the girl's father.

The building had a very modern look from the inside. A long corridor lead me into a large room filled with bizarre machines and monitors. Inside were many team Galactic members and each of them were guarding an area. After sneaking through them thanks to my Budew's stun spore, I am greeted by a lady with red hair.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders." She introduces herself. "We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one...but people have shown little understanding in what we do"

"That might be because your methods are just as horrible as your idea." I retort

"Huh. you don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening…" she sighs dramatically.

"Of course not. No one with common sense would."

"So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next." she offers. "If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

"Sounds fine to me!"

After a long fight, I barely take the win thanks for my Monferno's rock type moves being super effective against her Purugly. Needless to say, she was way more experienced than the ordinary members and knew very well what she was doing.

"Oops! I messed that one up!" she says, nonchalantly. "That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle. I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" she chimes and leaves the building along with the other members. One of the lab workers then told me about their plan of gathering as much energy as possible to create a new universe.

"Thank you for saving me! I can finally see my little girl again" he says, gratefully.

"It's my pleasure sir." I reply

After the girl reunites with her dad, I happily exit the building and cross the bridge, now free of any team Galactic Grunts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Eterna forest' stranger and the Old Chateau**

After walking for a while, the vast green trees of eterna forest was seen. The forest was a very peaceful one and we could hear many pokemons doing their usual business. The air was fresh and occasional sunlight pierced through the thick feuillage of the many trees. While walking around, I bump into two enthusiastic trainers who kept insisting to do a double battle. As I didn't have a lot of experience in double battle, I tried to decline their offer but they would hear none of it.

 _Great. Now if my pokemons get injured before I reach Eterna city, I'll be in big trouble…_ I sigh as I prepare to take out two of my pokemons.

"Hey! Mind if I join in?"

I turn to where the source of the voice is and I see another trainer that looks my age standing next to a tree.

"I've been watching these two and they tend to gang up and pick on trainers with weak pokemons. They've been doing that all day" she continued.

"Pardon? Have you been stalking us young lady" replies one of the two in shock

"We've just been training together, that's all" added the other.

"Anyways. Point is, are you guys going to battle us or not?" asks the first one, impatient.

"Fine, let's do that" I answer.

The two then take out their pokemon: a Wurmple and a Pachirisu. Although not so threatening at first sight, the two Pokemons do look well trained and pumped to battle together. They really does seem to have battle together quite a lot. I take out my Monferno and the other girl send out a strange Pokemon I've never seen before. After scanning it with my pokedex, it revealed to be a Sceptile, one of the Hoenn region. The duo made the first move with a strong thunderbolt added with string shot. Monferno skillfully dodged the string shot and countered the thunder with ember. The girl's Sceptile cut the string with leaf blade and countered with bullet seed. Monferno then used flame wheel on the Wurmple, taking it out, and Sceptile sealed our victory with leaf storm, making a direct hit on Pachirisu.

"No way! Our pokemons taken out just like that?" one said reaching out for a second pokeball and releasing a Beautifly.

"If you think you can beat us, you better think again!" said the other one releasing a Silcoon.

This time, we made the first move. Monferno first hit silcoon with ember, and Sceptile dashed towards Beautifly before hitting it with a strong leaf blade. The Beautifly then used gust, restraining our movement and Silcoon, while we weren't paying attention, planted us to the ground with string shot.

"Great. Now what do we do?" I ask, a bit annoyed.

"You deal with the Silcoon and I'll take care of Beautifly." replied the other girl.

She then told her Sceptile to leaf blade his way out of the silk and countered Beautifly's gust with leaf storm. Meanwhile, Monferno also managed to get out of the string by burning them with ember and macho punched Silcoon into the leaf storm, knocking them both out. With no more pokemons to battle, the duo quickly make their way back whilst shouting something about a rematch and revenge.

"Wow, your Sceptile sure is tough" I said, after putting Monferno back into his pokeball.

"Thanks, your Monferno wasn't half bad either." replied the girl, doing the same thing with her pokemon.

"Are you on your way to Eterna City?" I asked, curious

"Yeah, but I got lost on the way and I don't have a map with me…" she sighs

"Oh then you can travel with me if you want, I've got a map" I offer

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Not a problem. Although we're gonna have to take a break soon because it's almost night. We can camp out and continue the walk tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Sure, although we could check out that Mansion I passed by earlier, and maybe spend the night there since I'm not a fan of camping" she suggested.

"Okay, lead the way..er...what was your name?" I ask, realising that we haven't introduced ourselves.

"Oh yeah, we have yet to to the introductions. I'm Lu from Hoenn and I'm travelling in Sinnoh to beat the Elite Four and visit the three lakes." she starts

"Really? That's awesome! I'm Haru and well, I came from Twinleaf Town, which is south to Jubilife city. We have pretty much the same goal, I aim to beat the Sinnoh Champion as well."

"That's great! So, when do you plan on going after Eterna city?"

"Hmm I think I'll be headed to Veilstone City. That's where my third gym is."

"Oh… I'm headed to Oreburgh City. I already beat my first gym and visited lake Verity, so I'm on my way to the second one."

"You've been to Lake Verity? That's right in front of my town! Did you meet the professor in Sandgem town too?"

"You mean Professor Rowan? Yep! He's the one who gave me the Sinnoh pokedex. Oh hey! We're here! This is the Mansion I was talking about" Lu said, pointing a rather somber mansion in the middle of the woods.

"Hmmm let's see here. On my map it says: _Deep in the forest is the Old Chateau. It is falling into disrepair after being abandoned by its owner._ " I read out loud. "Not a very comforting description if you ask me.."

"We never know until we see for ourselves right?" she said while walking towards the Chateau. "Oh, it looks like those trees are blocking our path. Oh well, not a problem."

The "trees" were in fact a special kind of plant that could only be cut down using a pokemon. I had come across many walking inside the forest but I didn't have any pokemon that could cut it down. After getting them out of the way, Lu hesitantly stepped towards the mansion.

"Umm Haru aren't you coming too?" she asked, turning around

"Ermm to be quite honest, I'm really bad with these kind of creepy places. Mind if I take out my pokemons? I'll feel less creeped out haha" I ask

"Sure go ahead"

After taking out Shinx, Monferno and Budew, I join Lu and we enter the mansion.

The Old Chateau was exactly as map described. Furnitures were dusty and lots of spiderwebs were seen in the corners of the ceiling. To make matters worse, the dark and heavy atmosphere was emphasized by the presence of what seemed to be ghost type pokemons. After hastily scanning them with my pokedex, they revealed to the Gastlys, which all had quite a scary face. We quickly made our way up to the second floor, which is where the bedrooms usually are located, and didn't bother to check the rooms on the first one. After walking up the large stairways, we found ourselves at the entrance of a dark corridor.

"Do you think there are ghosts of the people who actually lived here?" I ask, more frightened than curious

"I don't know but I sure do hope not" Lu replies, as creeped out as I am.

"Hey look! It seems like there are lights coming out from that room" I point out

On the end of the corridor, a small source of light could be seen coming out from a room at the very end. The floor made creaky noises as we slowly walked to it and pushed the door open. Inside was a small bedroom and a bookshelf filled with dusty old books about pokemons and myths.

"Well, it seems that we'll be sleeping here for tonight. Unless you want to sleep in the room next door" I ask, feeling chills at the thought of sleeping alone in this place.

"No thanks. I'll sleep in the same room." Lu declines, much to my joy.

We settle down as I take out the blankets from my backpack and roll them down on the floor. Lu takes out two cups and heats some milk.

"You want some moo moo milk? It's straight from Johto, and it's supposed to help you sleep at night." she offers

"Sure! Thanks a lot" I gladly accept.

After drinking the milk, I put my pokemons back into their pokeball and drift asleep to the sound of the windows shaking and the creaking of the wood.


End file.
